sploder_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Puzzle Guy (series)
Puzzle Guy is a series of games created by Supersonic72, formerly x123lt. The game focuses around a blue humanoid character called Puzzle Guy, who is Princess Lin's body guard, and has telekinetic powers he uses to solve puzzles. Plot 100 years ago, King Doom and his underlings attack Ilon Land. When all hope was lost, a mysterious wizard appeared and sealed him in the Doom Crown. One day, King Doom's underlings sneak into the Ilon Castle and replace King Ilon's crown with the Doom Crown. When the king wakes up and puts on his crown, he transforms into King Doom. King Doom and his underlings kidnap King Ilon's daughter, Princess Lin, and takes her to Doom's Castle, where she's held captive. Puzzle Guy, who is Lin's body guard and wields telekinetic powers, finds and rescues her and returns King Ilon back to normal. Puzzle Guy later faces other antagonists, such as the alien overlord Sinistar and the Troll King, or King Doom after his revivals. Main Series Games * Puzzle Guy / Puzzle Guy Recoded Puzzle Guy must save Ilon Land and Princess Lin from her father, King Ilon, who has been transformed into King Doom, the king of the evil Doom-Eyes, and also the ancient evil who was sealed in the Doom Crown one hundred of years ago. * Puzzle Guy 2 The good Sage who lives in the Temple has been possessed by an evil spirit and must be freed by Puzzle Guy. Puzzle Guy transforms into Super Puzzle-Guy for the first time and saves the Sage. * Puzzle Guy 3 In a place called the Dark Void, King Doom's spirit has manifested a new body and wants to return to the real world and conquer the real world. Puzzle-Guy and his new side-kick Tiny Tim go to the Dark Void to stop him. * Puzzle Guy 3.5 Continuing Puzzle Guy 3, King Doom made it to the real world and Puzzle Guy and Tiny Tim go after him and stop him once again. * Puzzle Guy 4: Flames of Disaster An upcoming game. It is to focus on Sinistar's return, who is from the spin-off game, Puzzle Guy In Space. Also, Jingo from the Jingo series will make a cameo appearance, and also be playable in a level. Spin-off Games * Puzzle Guy: The Forest of Doom Puzzle Guy delivers a message to Harry, Princess Lin's brother, and it says Puzzle Guy and Harry must work together to defeat the Troll King and his army of evil Trolls. Puzzle Guy transforms into Super Puzzle Guy x2 for the first and only time in the series. * Puzzle Guy In Space Puzzle Guy is warped to outer space by the evil Sinistar, an alien overlord. Puzzle Guy's powers are disabled by Sinistar, and without gravity, Puzzle Guy must float around and bounce off walls to beat each and every level. Chronology * Puzzle Guy Recoded Puzzle-Guy must rescue Princess Lin from her father, who was transformed into King Doom by the Doom Crown. * Puzzle Guy In Space After hearing of Puzzle Guy's feats, the alien Sinistar views him as a threat when planning to take over the planet. Sinistar warps him into outer space, and strips him of his powers. Puzzle Guy must defeat the alien overlord and save the planet. * Puzzle Guy 2 Lin senses an evil presence from the Temple Sage lives in. Puzzle Guy is sent off to investigate, only to discover the Sage has been possessed by an evil spirit, and must save him. * Puzzle Guy: The Forest of Doom Lin sends Puzzle Guy off into the forest to deliver a letter to her brother, who lives isolated in the forest. Once he does, the letter says Lin sent Puzzle Guy to help with the troll infestation. Puzzle Guy and Harry work together to drive off the trolls and their king. * Puzzle Guy 3 King Doom's spirit has fled to a location called the Dark Void. There, he has rebuilt a new body to return and get his revenge in the real world. Puzzle Guy and his new side kick Tiny Tim go to the void to stop him. * Puzzle Guy 3.5 Puzzle Guy and Tiny Tim fail to stop King Doom, and he has escaped to the real world and kidnapped Lin and some citizens once again. Puzzle Guy stops him. Trivia * Puzzle Guy himself appears in the crossover fighting game Sploder Brawlers. * Puzzle Guy enemies from Puzzle Guy 3 appear in the background of a stage in Sploder Brawlers: 2P Mode, which is actually the Dark Void from Puzzle Guy 3. * In Sploder Brawlers: Story Mode, the Doom-Eye enemies from the series are on certain levels. * King Ilon was named King Puzzle in the original games, while in the remakes he is known as the canon name, King Ilon. External links * http://www.sploder.com/games/collections/all/5385/puzzle-guy/ Category:Series Category:Games Category:Sploder games